


Fu$cking car 「station 2」

by Sweetbuns_Mily



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetbuns_Mily/pseuds/Sweetbuns_Mily





	Fu$cking car 「station 2」

F♂U*C*King Car 「station 2」

 

「Why you holdin' it in？」

「你在坚持什么？」

「I will be your」

「我会是你的」

「Why you hesitating？」

「你在犹豫什么？」

「Why you sleepin' on me」

「你怎么跟我睡了」

「When you want that full speed」

「你想要全速前进」

「Feel the rush」

「感受冲撞」

「I will be your」

「我会是你的」

 

——————

 

一般经历过100天的热恋期，就会迎来每对恋人都会遇到的冷战期。

冷战分两类，单方冷战和双方冷战。

而自尊心要强的一方，必然是冷战的开端。

那如果是双方都是好强的性子呢？

如同已经冷战了一个月的金有谦和BamBam。

因为想看的电影不一样，想吃的餐厅不在一条街，两人就为了这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，整整四个多星期没有给对方摆过好脸色。

但与别人不一样的是，这对小情侣除了不说话，没有身体接触外，冷战期间日子过得还是“如胶似漆”。

金有谦依旧会给BamBam做他喜欢的早餐，然后默默地把他不喜欢的菜夹到自己碗里，即便在床上是相背而睡，金有谦也还是会习惯性地在半夜醒来，只为了给身边的小孩重新掖好被角。

而BamBam也会在金有谦冲淋的时候提前将他的换洗衣服准备好，尽管堵着气不等金有谦回家就自己上床睡觉了，但床头总会有一盏灯亮着，餐桌上永远都会有一碗热好的夜宵给晚归的男人准备好。

在这样的冷战期间还能时刻照顾对方，如此契合的两人，要说引人羡慕也是应该的。

不过让这对习惯了热恋期“疯狂”的小情侣最头疼的，不是何时才能到头的冷战，而是这一个月以来的“禁欲”清寡生活。

 

金有谦和BamBam契合的地方有很多。

特别是，床上。

 

冷清的客厅溢着黑白时钟转动发出滴滴答答声，映得过道拐角处浴室里发出的哗哗水声更加明显。

昏暗的光线下，BamBam一个人曲着腿窝在偌大的沙发里，把头深深埋进怀里的枕头里，电视里透出来的光亮照在他的身上，在黑暗中隐隐描出肌骨的轮廓，显得这个本就身形纤瘦的男人更加惹人疼爱。

早在金有谦进浴室的时候，BamBam就关掉了电视嘈杂的声音，现在他什么都听不到，除了转动的时钟声，浴室传来的令他燥热的冲淋声，还有…自己狂热跳动的心跳声。

 

「已经三十天没有做过了」

「金有谦已经720个小时没碰过自己了」

 

BamBam用力抱着怀里充满金有谦味道的枕头，又深深吸了一口气，耷拉在腿间的脑袋显得异常沮丧。

经过某人的“精心调教”，BamBam已经非金有谦不可了，甚至是冷战期间，那人冷冷的一个眼神，都能惹得BamBam瞬间浑身灼热不堪。

听着浴室里传来的哗哗水声，不自觉地想到那副自己触摸流连过无数次的男性胴体，那人滚烫的唇抵在自己敏感耳背挑逗性地呼出热气，染着情欲的嘶哑低喘一次又一次酥麻着脆弱的心脏，一股股热流又在身体里蔓延开来，快要吞噬掉身上所有的温度，迷恋着那让他近乎疯狂的，酣畅淋漓尽致后汗液相交的淫糜味道，身体极度地叫嚣渴望着深处交合的灼热温度。

BamBam无意识地磨了磨自己发痒的大腿根部，身下的欲望不知何时已经抬起了头，咬咬牙，终是放下枕头离开了沙发。

他决定和金有谦好好聊聊。

最好不用聊，直接让金有谦气得把他扔床上当面操哭当赔礼最好。

 

他想做，非常想做。

他无时无刻都想念着男人从最私密的地方狠狠贯穿自己的疼爱。

 

“有谦…”

“有谦？”

站在门外轻声唤了金有谦两次都没有得到回应，只有从一开始就没停下过的水声传进耳里。

BamBam皱了皱眉，伸出手小心翼翼地扭开了门把手，浴室里的朦胧雾气从细小的门缝间溢出，瞬时遮住了视线。

“有…”

打开门刚一抬头准备再叫一次金有谦的名字，却被眼前的景象猛地顿住了动作。

被温热潮湿的水雾萦绕的光亮空间里，全身赤裸的男人低着头一手撑在淌着水珠的墙壁上，背对着玻璃门站在浴洒下。

像是极力抑制着什么，背部精瘦分明的肌肉线条伴着沉重的呼吸声剧烈起伏着，滚烫的水流冲刷着黑亮的发丝，淌过坚毅刀刻般的鼻翼与下颚，浸湿的发尖下隐隐能看见那半眯着的眸子溢着水汽的迷离，同样染着水汽的长密睫毛宛若蝶翼般轻颤。

紧紧抿住的薄唇占满了晶莹的水珠，显得异常妖冶红润，一滴水珠从眼角滑落嘴角，深红的舌尖轻轻探了出来，将它卷入嘴里，又目光贪婪地舔了舔流淌着水流的唇瓣，细白脖颈前的男性喉结明显地滚动着。

男人的皮肤很白，目光所触及之处都被滚烫的热度染上了一层薄薄的粉意，精致分明的锁骨和背部优美凸起的蝴蝶骨，还有男人微微拱起的宽肩窄腰的优越身材，无一不让人感到口干舌燥。

股股水流顺着紧绷着的肌理线条汩汩流下，淌过结实的腰侧，随着腰窝流至双臀紧致的股缝间，又从充满男性美的精实大腿内侧流下，攀在白皙修长的小腿缓缓滑落。

BamBam握住门把手的姿势早已改成了用力地紧捏着，瞪大了眼睛看着背对着自己的金有谦，下身传来的阵阵要命的胀热让他喉咙不住地发痒。

“嗯…哈…”

突然一阵急促的低喘冲进了滚烫的耳朵里。

待玻璃门上的雾气已经散去几分后，BamBam才看清金有谦的动作。

他想得发狠的男人，竟然在自慰。

 

撑在墙上的五指用力握成了拳头，凸显的青筋隐隐暴露在手背上，小臂精瘦的肌肉不断收缩着，布满水珠的胸膛随着喘息的律动起伏着，而另一只手正握着身下肿胀得紫红的灼热，修长玉白的手指快速地上下撸动着，时而发出一声满足的低叹。

似乎是到了高潮的边缘，男人掩在碎发下的眸子变得更加深邃迷离，分明是情欲的沉迷，随着一声沙哑低沉的粗喘，致命的脖颈在水流中弓成优美的线条，朦胧水雾中的背部肌肉块块分明，万分性感地绷起。

“啊…”

最后一声勾人心魄的低叹落下的同时，身下的灼热也瞬时释放了出来，滚烫的浊液喷到了墙上，又很快被股股水流冲走。

看见金有谦充斥着糜欲的双眼，透着情事后的慵散滋味，以及刚才他背对着自己自慰的样子，BamBam像是被狠狠触电一般，下意识就猛地关上了门，等他楞楞地回过神时，自己已经软了双腿坐在了浴室门口的地板上，听着门那边渐渐变小的水声，几乎是狼狈地逃回了卧室。

而他当然也不会知道，在浴室里听见某人急促脚步声的金有谦，转过身缓缓勾起了嘴角。

 

“呼…”

刚一关上门，BamBam就靠着墙壁喘着气，透过身侧的全身镜才看清自己现在的样子。

通红滚烫的脸颊，微微张开喘息着的肉唇，泛着情欲水光的眸子，以及身下不用看都能感觉到的肿胀。

令人酥痒的热流从脚心开始，攀过敏感灼热的肌肤，窜到那不知何时已经不自觉收缩着的私密处，带着隐隐的湿润在深处发出阵阵难耐的瘙痒，双腿发软地想要夹紧，却连小腹也流淌着股股热意，快要将他从头到尾灼化一般。

“呜…有谦…想你…”

“这里…好想你…”

灼热的手心覆上了身下早已支起的凸起，双指隔着牛仔裤轻轻揉捏着，一阵零碎的轻吟溢出口中，酥痒难耐的后臀不断磨蹭着微凉的墙壁，却怎么样都得不到满足。

想着刚才金有谦在浴室自慰的样子，BamBam也伸手脱下了自己的裤子，身上只留了一件半开的白衬衣，下身赤裸光脚地站在墙角轻颤着。

“唔…金有谦…金有谦…嗯…”

蜜色的胸膛一上一下地起伏着，隐隐露出衣间深红挺立的小巧蜜果，纤细漂亮的双腿颤颤巍巍地暴露在微冷的空气中，引得手中滚烫的灼热抖了抖。

“金有谦…为什么不来呢…呜…为什么不来抱我呢…”

尽管怎样安抚下身的挺立，注意力还是被身后越来越空虚的小穴引去。

BamBam用力咬着唇几乎快要哭出来了。

他想金有谦，想他想得要命。

他知道只有金有谦才能从这痛苦的地狱把他救赎。

一次又一次发狠地贯穿占有他，他喜欢金有谦在他身上留下的糜乱不堪的痕迹。

他爱疯了那宛如天堂般令他沉沦的情欲快感。

全部，都是那个人带给他的。

 

微微睁开泛着欲望的双眼，BamBam瞥见了双人床头的小柜子。

他记得，金有谦每次在床上玩着花样“折磨”他的时候，总会从那个柜子里拿出奇怪的东西。

那都是金有谦为了好好调教BamBam，特意准备的“玩具”。

盯着柜子的眸子渐渐变沉，抿了抿发干的嘴角，BamBam还是迈开腿走了过去。

以前趁金有谦不在，他偷偷打开过柜子，但里面摆满的东西光是看一眼就让他脸红不已，立马给关上了。

如果没记错的话…应该是有一样东西能够帮到他。

伸手缓缓拉开了柜子，果不其然，各种各样的情趣玩具堆得满满的，BamBam咽了咽口水，抬起手在里面小心地翻找了起来。

那东西特别显眼，BamBam一下就找到了。

一根尺寸不小，甚至可以说有些夸张的震动棒。

看着一个手心都不容易握住的震动棒，身后的蜜穴突然紧紧一缩，泛出阵阵湿意。

正准备关上柜子，目光却被角落里的一个东西吸引住，拉开来仔细一看，BamBam才想起来这是之前金有谦在车里把自己玩得昏过去的跳蛋！

当初火热的快感又一次充斥着全身。

想了想，BamBam还是把那颗跳蛋和遥控器拿了出来。

“啊…”

关好柜子，BamBam就把东西放在了床上，自己也随后跪趴在了床上，支起身子微微张开了大腿，将那已经开始分泌起体液的私密后穴暴露在空气中，足够湿润的柔软让两只手指很容易就进去了，异物插入的感觉让他满足地软了腰。

但很快，手指无法再满足身体深处的燥热。

BamBam拿起面前的震动棒，半眯着溢满水汽的眸子将那不小的前端缓缓含进温热的嘴里，一边不停用手指抽插着瘙痒的后穴，一边呜呜舔弄着巨大的震动棒，想象着男人身下的火热在自己嘴里一分一分胀大，整个卧室溢满了淫荡的呻吟和糜烂的滋滋水声。

“呜…有谦…嗯…”

低唤着男人名字的同时，让人疯狂的情欲染红了BamBam的眼角，感觉到身后的私密处已经等不及了，BamBam抽出了自己尽是水色的手指，随后又仰起头将嘴里同样被舔得水亮的震动棒拿了出来，牵扯出一丝晶莹的津液。

即便已经扩张得足够柔软，但震动棒超出一般的尺寸还是难以进入。

BamBam整个上半身都陷在床里，将双腿张到最大限度，试探着将震动棒湿润的前端慢慢推进不断收缩的穴口。

“嗯啊…呜…”

身后被逐渐撑大的异样感觉让BamBam浑身不住地轻颤起来，感觉到异物的侵入，空虚许久的蜜穴更加剧烈地反应起来，犹如一张不知满足的小嘴不停吞咽吸吮着，而巨大的震动棒也随着穴壁上软肉的律动一浅一深地往里抽插着，过大的尺寸带着隐隐的胀痛，抚平穴口层层粉嫩水色的褶皱。

滚烫的汗液细细密密地布满蜜色的肌肤，浸湿了单薄的白色衬衣，黏腻地覆在线条勾人的胴体上，随着身后的动作，粗糙的布料不停摩擦着胸前敏感无比的蜜果。

胸前刺骨的酥麻感让BamBam又痒又疼，忍不住将空出来的手抚上那渴望安抚的两点，学着金有谦平时挑逗的动作，指尖在泛着粉润的乳首周围一轻一重地打着转，时不时地用力抠刮着那脆弱的乳心。

“啊啊…”

难耐的快感让BamBam蜷起了脚趾，发颤的双腿不自觉地夹紧，却是让那根震动棒进到了更深处，上边的凸起一下又一下搔刮着发痒的肉壁。

可是…还不够…远远不够…

BamBam抬起头，望向了床上另一个还没有用上的东西。

伸手将那颗模样小巧的跳蛋和配对的遥控器拿了过来，细细一看，才发现跳蛋的底端有一个小小的端口，像是用来连接什么东西的接口，而跳蛋的表面也覆盖着大小不一的凸起，一旁的遥控器也更为简单，只有两个简易的按钮标上了“一档”“二档”，无论怎么看，也看不出金有谦说的功能“变态”。

脱掉了有些碍事的衬衣，BamBam支起了上半身，改为膝盖跪在床上，身体微微向后仰去，一只手撑在身后，不变的是依旧停留在深处随着后穴的收缩缓缓律动的震动棒。

“嗯…啊好舒服…”

打开了遥控器上的一档，手心里的跳蛋很快就剧烈抖动了起来，抬手将它凑近了已经变得些许红肿的乳尖，敏感之处剧烈震动带来的刺痛酥麻感让BamBam瞬时双眼迷离地不断呻吟起来。

一旦陷入其中，便只能任由欲望沉沦。

一只手握着身后的震动棒深深抽动着，另一只手拿着震动的跳蛋玩弄着自己通红的乳头，高扬的脸颊染着情欲的魅色，勾人至极的喘息呻吟声从水色诱人的微张肉唇间溢出，嘴角因为无尽的快感而淌出一丝糜淫的津液，隐隐能看见里面粉嫩香软的软舌。

此时的BamBam就像一个任人摆布的玩偶，遵从着主人过分的要求，在他面前摆出最淫乱的姿态，恨不得让主人把他狠狠地疼爱，甚至是撕碎吞入腹中，水乳交融。

“有谦…有谦…”

身体里滚烫的热度让BamBam迷离的眼中染上了委屈的泪意。

颤抖着指尖按下了遥控器上另一个按钮。

“啊！呜啊啊…”

正在乳尖上震动的跳蛋突然发出阵阵痛麻的电流，惊得下身的灼热猛地颤抖，溢出几滴液体，酥得BamBam脑子里一片空白，只剩下本能的惊呼。

最脆弱敏感的地方被激烈的电流占据刺激着，加上突如其来的极致快感让BamBam立马软了腰。整个人失重坐了下去，却不料这一坐刚好抵在了震动棒的底端。

随着“噗嗤”一响的水声，整个震动棒几乎三分之二都没入了紧致的肉穴，进入了前所未有的深度，激得倒吸一口冷气，内壁的媚肉疯狂地收缩着，但更为要命的是，震动棒的开关也在底端，这一坐不但把巨大的震动棒吞进了深处，更是打开了高速震动的开关。

“啊啊！！”

身体里的震动棒在最私密的深处剧烈震动着，一次又一次直直冲撞着最深处的敏感，被撑得满满发胀的蜜穴流淌出股股温热的液体，沾满了颤抖的大腿根部，伴着胸前乳尖不曾停下的酥麻电流，灭顶的疯狂快感刺激得BamBam瞬时失神惊叫出声，情欲高潮的泪水布满了灼烫的脸颊。

“呜！啊…”

双腿突然一软，没有了双手的支撑，整个身子彻底坐了下去，还在猛烈震动的按摩棒直接停撞在了脆弱的敏感处，湿透了的后穴在剧烈的冲撞下，发出糜烂不堪的滋滋水声，近乎抽筋地蜷起身子，随着深处不断被“玩具”侵犯玩弄的快感，一股浓烈的浊液终是从身下的火热释放了出来。

屋里溢着的情欲味道，失神躺在床上低吟的人儿，埋在体内还在嗡嗡作响的震动棒，掉落在床下未曾关掉的跳蛋，以及喷射在被单上淫糜的液体。

简直是，淫荡至极。

 

“叩叩——”

“…Bam？”


End file.
